Eve Jeffers
Eve Jihan Jeffers (born November 10, 1978), is an American recording artist and actress. She has sold 5 million of her three albums across the world. Eve had got her own TV show Eve, that she starred in, which lasted for three seasons. The rapper, singer, as well as actress has had wonderful accomplishment in the fashion world from her clothing line called "Fetish". Eve won the rank number 48 on VH1's "50 Greatest Women Of The Video Era" list. She appeared on Glee as a guest star during the Hairography episode. Early life Jeffers was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, by her mother, Julia Wilch-Jeffers, whose occupation was a publishing company supervisor. Her father was Jerry Jeffers, a man who supervised chemical plants. She was nicknamed 'Gangsta' in high school, and became part of an strictly female organization named EDGP (which is pronounced Egypt). She later went solo, with the new name 'Eve of Destruction'. Eve became interested in singing during her early years in her hometown. She sang in many choirs and also formed a female-only singing group dubbed "Dope Girl Posse" (also known as D.G.P.) with assistance from a manager. D.G.P. covered songs from many other musical acts, such as En Vogue and Color Me Badd. Soon, inspired from the suggestion of their manager, the group decided to begin rapping. She then went on to form a rapping group. Dope Girl Posse later split apart, and so Eve began working on her solo career. Eve worked hard on her musical career, sacrificing her education along the way. Julia, her mother, married another man, and Eve set off to work as a stripper in a club. Fellow rapper Mase influenced her to commit to rapping. Career In her career, Eve released three albums - "Let There Be Eve…Ruff Ryders' First Lady", "Scorpion", and "Eve-Olution", all to much rewards and success. She also worked on guest singles. She is currently working on her fourth album, entitled "Flirt". She also has had a somewhat successful acting career, including her self-titled TV show, and guest-starring in two episodes of Glee as Grace Hitchens. She also featured in Guy Sebastians "whos that girl". Discography * Let There Be Eve…Ruff Ryders' First Lady (1999) * Scorpion (album) (2001) * Eve-Olution (2002) * Flirt (2010) Filmography Awards and nominations *BET Awards ** 2001, Best Female Hip-Hop Artist (Winner) * American Music Awards ** 2003, Favorite Female Hip-Hop Artist (Nominated) *NAACP Image Awards ** 2000, Outstanding New Artist (Winner) * Black Reel Awards ** 2005, Best Actress (Independent): The Woodsman (Nominated) * Grammy Awards ** 2003, Best Female Rap Solo Performance: "Satisfaction" (Nominated) ** 2002, Best Rap/Sung Collaboration: "Let Me Blow Ya Mind" w/ Gwen Stefani (Winner) ** 2002, Best Rap Album: Scorpion (Nominated) * Image Awards ** 2005, Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series: "Eve" (Nominated) ** 2004, Outstanding Music Duo or Group (with Mary J. Blige) (Nominated) ** 2003, Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture: Barbershop (Nominated) * Lady of Soul Awards ** 2001, Best Music Video: "Who's That Girl" (Nominated) ** 2000, Best R&B/Soul or Rap New Artist: "Gotta Man" (Nominated) ** 2000, Best R&B/Soul Female Solo Album of the Year: Let There Be Light (Winner)** 2000, Best Music Video: "Love Is Blind" (Nominated) * MTV Movie Awards ** 2003, Best Female Breakthrough Performance: Barbershop (Nominated) * MTV Video Music Awards ** 2007, Best Choreography: "Tambourine" (Nominee) ** 2001, Best Female Video: "Let Me Blow Ya Mind" with Gwen Stefani (Winner) ** 2001, Viewer's Choice: "Let Me Blow Ya Mind" with Gwen Stefani (Nominated) ** 2001, Best Hip-Hop Video: "Let Me Blow Ya Mind" with Gwen Stefani (Nominated) ** 2000, Best Rap Video: "Love Is Blind" (Nominated) * MOBO Awards ** 2001, Best Hip-Hop Act (Nominated) * Soul Train Awards ** 2000, Best New R&B/Soul or Rap Artist: "Gotta Man" (Nominated) ** 2000, Best Music Video: "Hot Boyz" with Missy Elliott, Nas (rapper), & Lil' Mo (Nominated) Gallery eve1.jpg eve2.jpg eve3.jpg eve4.jpg eve5.jpg eve6.jpg eve7.jpg eve8.jpg eve9.jpg eve10.jpg eve11.jpg eve12.jpg eve13.jpg eve14.jpg eve15.jpg eve16.jpg eve17.jpg eve18.jpg eve19.jpg eve20.jpg eve21.jpg eve22.jpg eve23.jpg eve24.jpg eve25.jpg eve26.jpg eve27.jpg eve28.jpg eve29.jpg eve30.jpg eve31.jpg eve32.jpg eve33.jpg eve34.jpg eve35.jpg eve36.jpg eve37.jpg eve38.jpg eve39.jpg eve40.jpg eve41.jpg eve42.jpg eve44.jpg eve45.jpg eve46.jpg eve47.jpg eve48.jpg eve49.jpg eve50.jpg Category:Guest Stars Category:Actors